Numerous types of pumps have been developed for moving matter from one location to another. Typically, the physical and/or chemical nature of the material being moved by the pump plays an important role in pump efficacy. For example, the dredging industry commonly utilizes large centrifugal pumps for suction and movement of slurry material, i.e., water or other liquid in admixture with solid particulate matter, e.g., sand or gravel. Because of the abrasive characteristics of particles within such slurry material, these pumps typically suffer wear and tear and significant downtime to repair equipment components, especially moving parts which come into direct contact with the particulate matter.
Another dredging technique involves the use of air to induce an upward flow of water. This technique has typically involved compressed air or gas, requiring expensive compression equipment. In addition, the combination of gas, water and solids has contributed to process instability in the mixing chamber of the device, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,372.
Other hydraulic pumps employed in dredging and deep sea mining operations employ jet eduction systems, in which water is forced through piping configurations to cause an upward flow that pulls the water and solid material from the desired location. However, many jet eductor systems are flawed in that their high pressure water jets, while effective at removing high volumes of slurry material, cause severe cavitation in the throat and mixing regions of the eductor conduit, and result in lowered efficiency and extremely short equipment life, as discussed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,571.
Other jet eduction systems have used atmospheric air for the purpose of creating air bubbles for separation processes, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,013. These systems are not designed to increase pump efficiency, prevent pump cavitation or increase pump flow as disclosed by the present invention. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,167 does disclose a jet eduction system which permits air to form a layer surrounding a high pressure flow of liquid, which is directed through a space and into a tube, thereby forming a vacuum in the space. Yet, this system does not produce vacuum sufficient for many commercial operations, and does not provide for control of the weight percentage of solids in pumped slurries.
Thus a need continues to exist for a commercially viable jet eduction system which moves large volumes of matter with very little wear and tear on the system. A need also exists for systems which enabling users to achieve greater pumping efficiency. A need also exists for excavation systems employing vacuum pumps to enable handling of heavy or agglomerated material which is not readily suctioned without agitation.